1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a transparent conductive structure and a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a transparent conductive structure applied to a touch panel and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels can be produced in a variety of types and sizes without mouse, button or direction key and can be used as input part of a wide variety of electronic devices. With information appliance developing, the touch panels have replaced keyboard and mouse to communicate with the information appliance. The touch panels provide users a friendly interface such that operations of computers or electronic products become simple, straightforward, lively and interesting. Depending on fields of applications, touch panels are applied to portable communication and information products (for example, personal digital assistant (PDA)), financial/commercial system, medical registration system, monitoring system, information guiding system, and computer-aided teaching system, and thereby enhancing convenience of handling for users.
Generally speaking, touch panels may be operated by means of infrared, ultrasonic, piezoelectric, capacitive or resistive sensing. The capacitive touch panel has inner wires made of transparent conductive materials on a glass substrate, and transmitting signals to integrated circuits (IC) configured on an outer flexible PCB or rigid PCB via peripheral conductive wires on the glass substrate. Such structure constitutes a touch sensor, which configured to an outer printed circuit board and a top protecting cover to complete a touch panel. A uniform electric field is generated on surface of the glass substrate when touching. Coordinates of the contact point are determined by variation of capacitance due to electrostatic reaction generated between the user's finger and the electric field when a user touches the touch panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art provides a transparent conductive structure applied to a touch panel, comprising: a PET substrate 1a, a hard coating layer 2a formed on the top surface of the PET substrate 1a, a plurality of conductive circuits 3a formed on the bottom surface of the PET substrate 1a, and a protection layer 4a formed on the bottom surface of the PET substrate 1a to cover and protect the conductive circuits 3a. However, the distance between each conductive circuit 3a and the top surface 20a (the touching surface for user to touch) of the hard coating layer 2a is too large, thus the ultra-low conductive material with the conductive range (the electric conductivity) less than 0.3 ohm/square needs to be used to make the conducive circuits 3a for achieving a predetermined sensing requirement.